The Stolen Lover
by messydepressy
Summary: Midoriya Izuku is a college freshman going into the new school year with his boyfriend, Bakugou Katsuki. One day, however, Midoriya's professor assigns a project, pairing students up with one another. Midoriya ends up with Todoroki Shouto, a student new to the area. How will this project go, all three wonder as the days pass.
1. Chapter 1

Late afternoon, the sun was blistering, considering it was September. I enrolled into UA University with my boyfriend, Kacchan. School recently started and I was pumped for the new school year, besides having to hide the constant bruising appearing upon my skin. I huffed, pulling my shirt collar up to hide a bruise that was more than recent.

The university was beautiful. The campus itself was large, with many buildings hosting different majors. My favorite building was the library though. It had shelves upon shelves of books of many different topics and different subjects. It was a basic place to study too, but my favorite study place. My boyfriend, Bakugou, and I used to constantly come here when we were in high school. Oh well, can't dwell on the past. I strode down the cobblestone path, students passing by me.

I was majoring in history, and down right love it. I have notebooks filled with notes from different moments in history, mainly japanese history. Even though the school year is new, we have already been assigned projects. It's a group project, my professor stating he wanted us to get used to the class and know everyone. I didn't exactly _like_ group projects, but I didn't hate them either. The project wanted us to research a time in Japanese history that both you and your partner enjoys.

The professor assigned us partners, based off what he saw in our personalities. I was paired up with Todoroki Shouto, whoever that is. I've never seen him in class, and I don't think I've seen him around campus, either. But I have heard of him. Uraraka never stops talking about him.

Maybe I'd see him on my way to my dorm?

I held my notebooks in hand, opening one and jotting down a quick note.

' _If you see him, ask him for a time to work on the project'_

I nodded to myself, before ramming right into someone. All my notebooks fell out of my arms, and I fell to the ground.

"Oh, pardon me. I was too busy on my phone. Here, let me pick these up for you." A calm voice wafted into my head.

I opened my eyes to reveal a tall boy bending down, grabbing at my notebooks. He had half and half hair, one side red and the other white. He also had multicolored eyes, one a chilly grey and the other an icy blue.

"Oh no! I was just jotting in my notebook, I'm sorry!" I mumbled out, blushing softly. The boy was beyond handsome, and started handing me my notebooks. I stammered over my words, obviously embarrassed.

"It's fine, don't worry." He reassured me. I felt my face heat up more. I collected the rest of my things before hurriedly standing up, brushing off my grey pants modestly.

"Oh, I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Todoroki Shouto."

Oh.

He was my partner.

 _Oh fuck, he's hot._

* * *

"Hi!" I said cheerfully, placing my bag and notebooks down on my desk.

"You took longer than usual, nerd." He chidded.

"Sorry, Kacchan. I ran into someone by accident on my way back." I responded. He tsked, shaking his head. I pulled out the chair to my own desk, sitting down and opening a notebook to start working. Kacchan calls me a bookworm a lot, always having my nose deep in books and notebooks studying. But I counter back with better grades, so I felt better about it. Kacchan crawled down from his bunk, walking over to my desk.

"Anything eventful happen in class today?" He asked me.

"Well, we were assigned a new project."

"Alright"

"We were also assigned partners! My partner is Todoroki-kun. He seems really nice!" I smiled brightly, Kacchan went silent. I turned around to face him, confusion written on my face.

"Why didn't you work alone like normal" He hissed out.

"Kacchan, we were _assigned_ partners. It's not like I could've worked alone, even if I wanted to!" I tried reasoning with him, my voice pleading for him to understand.

I didn't want him to hurt me again.

"But you always work alone, Deku. A loser like you _deserves_ to work alone, for Christ sake." He said, raising his voice slightly.

"Kacchan, please lower your voice. I don't want the neighbors to hear…" I pleaded, raising my hands in a pathetic form of defense. He raised his hand, my face scrunched up, preparing myself for the blow that never came.

"I won't allow you to work with him." Kacchan replies.

"But why?! It's a project!" I tried reasoning

"I don't care if its a project! You. Aren't. Working with him!" He raised his voice more, I grimaced.

"Kacchan, please!"

"I don't care if you'll fail that project! I don't want you working with that half 'n half bastard!"

I lowered my head, facing away from my boyfriend. I had to pass that class, even if it meant being beat by my boyfriend constantly for working with that, quote on quote, 'half 'n half bastard'.

I'm still working with Todoroki, no matter what Kacchan says.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the end of a lecture, and all the students around me were packing their things up. I stayed in my seat, jotting more things down. I would occasionally look up, and write down the little basic notes Aizawa-sensei chalked down on the board.

"Midoriya, we need to speak for a moment." I looked up, and Todoroki-kun was standing there, backpack strap hung over one shoulder. He looked calm and cool as ever, but anxiety pooled at the bottom of my stomach.

"Oh! Y-yes! What is it, Todoroki-kun?" I stammered embarrassingly.

"We need to discuss the project, for instance what is your favorite topic in history? You may seem to know a lot with how studious you seem to be in class." Todoroki-kun explained. I nodded dumbly. "It'd be a good idea to exchange numbers, and maybe choose a date to get together and work on the project."

"Yeah! That sounds like a good idea." I agreed with him. Setting a study date would be a good idea, after all. I know we won't have class time unlike in high school to work on our projects. We exchanged numbers, before making some small talk and walking off.

I unlocked the door to my shared dorm, Kacchan asleep on his bunk. I walked over to my desk and hung my backpack over my chair. I sat down, huffing softly. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, taking it out and looking at the screen.

 _ **Hello, Midoriya. This is Todoroki.**_

 _ **oh, hi todoroki-kun! i completely forgot i gave you my number.**_

 _ **Yes, well. We should discuss a date to get together for the project.**_

 _ **yeah, we should! when is a good time for you? i dont have any classes tomorrow, so im free all day**_

 _ **I'll be free around noon. Is that alright with you?**_

 _ **oh totally!**_

 _ **Okay. Would you like to meet up at Lava Java?**_

 _ **sure! that sounds ideal.**_

 _ **Okay, please text me if there's anything you need.**_

 _ **ok!**_

I locked my phone, placing it down on my desk face down. I felt giddy. I got to see Todoroki-kun again! Then a thought came to me.

Kacchan works at Lava Java.

Oh well, I still need to work on my project. I'm used to Kacchan yelling at me when I 'mess up'. I turned around, unzipping my backpack and pulling out one of my notebooks. I took out a pen, writing down a list of my favorite topics in history.

First Sino-Japanese War

The Boxer Rebellion

World War I and II

I looked at the three written bullet points I had down, nodding to myself and pulling out my laptop. I logged in, opening Chrome to start my small, basic research to help Todoroki out. It was better to have guidelines down rather winging it, right?


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, you made it." A cool, calm voice said to me.

I smiled. "How could I not? We have a project to work on." Todoroki-kun nodded and took out some supplies from his backpack. He pulled out his laptop, a notebook and a pencil bag. He unzipped the bag and pulled out a black pen.

"Did you list down the topics you enjoy?" He asked calmly. I nodded, pulling out my notebook.

"I only have three basic topics. I didn't want to overwhelm us.

"I only have two down, but they're relatively known and most people enjoy them."

We slipped our notebooks to each other, and I took a look at his two bullet points.

Boshin War

World War II

I smiled to myself silently. At least we didn't have to spend forever making a compromise.

"At least we like one thing!" I smiled warmly at him. He nodded back. We talked a bit more, discussing what we should do for the project. He suggested we do a poster or a powerpoint. I agreed with powerpoint, stating it'd be easier to work on it together and whenever.

"Oh! I totally forgot to ask if you wanted coffee."

"I'm fine with just a black coffee."

"Alright! I'll be right back"

I walked up to the counter, noting Kacchan was at the register.

"Welcome to Lava Java, what would you like?" He said through clenched teeth

I flinched, before remembering Todoroki-kuns order.

"Can I have one black coffee and one iced white chocolate mocha?" I tried smiling at him, but Kacchan gave me a dirty look.

"Coming right up" He scowled at me. I shrunk back. I pulled out a thousand yen, handing it to Kacchan. He took it, placing it in the cash register and walking away to make our cups. I shuffled away from the counter slightly, waiting for Todoroki-kun and I's cups. I looked behind me, spotting Todoroki-kun typing away on his laptop.

"One black coffee and one iced white chocolate mocha." Kacchan grumbled as he handed me the two cups.

"Thank you!" I smiled cheerfully, taking the cups. He grabbed my wrist, sloshing the black coffee around in my right hand.

"Why are you with that nerd?"

I frowned defensively. "We're working on that history project, Kacchan. If you have a problem with it, then leave me alone."

Kacchan looked… betrayed? Or was he surprised? This was a new facial expression on him. He let go of my wrist, and watched me walk away.

I placed down the cups of coffee, taking my seat across from Todoroki-kun.

"What happened over there? That barista looked angry."

"Oh, it was nothing. The barista just wanted me to make sure my order was right." I smiled reassuringly to Todoroki-kun. He nodded, continuing to type down on his keyboard.

"We need something for the project. How about a poster board? It'll give us more time to work on it together, and get to know each other?" Todoroki-kun suggested. I nodded, thinking about it. It doesn't seem like a bad idea, but we only have so much time. What if Todoroki-kun is a perfectionist-

"Midoriya? You're mumbling." Todoroki-kun states matter-of-factly. I jerk up from my state of in-depth thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe we should do a powerpoint, that way we can work on it whenever, so we don't waste time?" I reasoned. Todoroki-kun thought for a moment, before writing something down in his notebook and taking a sip of his cooling coffee.

I was putting my stuff back in my backpack before Todoroki-kun piped up.

"Thank you for meeting up with me today to work on this project. It means a lot." Todoroki said, nodding at me. I smiled back warmly. "Would you like me to walk you back to your dorm?"

"Ah! N-no, I still need to get some coffee for my roommate so, you go on ahead!" I cheerfully respond, awkwardly rubbing my arms. He nodded, slinging his backpack over his shoulders.

"Oh, would you like me to repay you? It's only fair."

"Haha, nope! Keep your money, you need it more than I."

I watched as Todoroki-kun opened the door to the coffee shop, before walking down the sidewalk.


	4. Chapter 4

Midoriya closed the door to the shared dorm, dropping his bag near his desk and sitting down in his respective chair, smiling.

"Well? What the fuck did I tell you, Deku?" Bakugou piped up from the top of his bed. The green haired boy glanced behind him at the blond, rolling his eyes and his smile dropping.

"Kacchan, we have a project to work on. Leave me alone about it. If you hate him that much, leave it to yourself." Midoriya mumbled, turning around and facing his desk. He pulled out his laptop and opened it, signing in and opening PowerPoint. He listened to the faint ' _pap pap pap_ ' as Bakugou climbed down from his bunk, making his way over to Midoriya's desk and slamming his laptop closed on his typing fingers.

" _Ow!_ Kacchan?! What was that for?!" Midoriya yelled in pain, jerking his hands from under the laptop screen and rubbing at his red fingers.

"That was for hanging out with that half 'n half bastard!" Kacchan raised his voice before moving his hand towards Midoriya's hair. "And this is for not listening to me!" He grabbed a fist full of the unruly green hair, tugging Midoriya out of the chair and onto the floor.

"Gah! Kacchan! Not right now, p-please." Midoriya whimpered, balling his hands into fists on the carpeted floor. Bakugou let out a small ' _tch'_ at the green haired boy. He bent down, grabbing the green strands and pulled Midoriya up to face level.

"If you didn't work on the project with him, you wouldn't be in this situation" Bakugou hissed through clenched teeth. Midoriya hissed in pain, hunched over.

"Why are you being so possessive, Kacchan? I just met him! What's so bad about him?" Midoriya argued. Bakugou was taken aback, what did this little twerp say?

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me! Why are you so abusive and possessive?!"

Bakugou stared at the hump on the floor in shock. He jerked Midoriya up into a sitting position. Bakugou stared into Midoriya's eyes before raising his hand, and a loud ' _SMACK'_ ringed throughout the small dorm room. The green haired boy gasped as Bakugou's hand made contact with his cheek in shock before tears engulfed his wide eyes.

"And _that's_ for back talking me, twerp." Bakugou said softly, before shoving Midoriya down onto the ground. He walked to his desk, grabbing his phone and walking to the door. "Don't try texting me." He opened the door before walking out

Midoriya picked himself up, brushing his knees off and rubbing his red cheek. He stood in the middle of the room. The green haired boy grabbed his phone from his pocket, dialing a number.

"Hey? Yeah sorry. Can I come over? It was Bakugou again."

 **Quick little filler chapter. I would _love_ to know who you guys think the new character is!**


End file.
